Di Rumah Sakit
by nryshz
Summary: Saat Wonwoo sakit, ada seseorang yang selalu datang pagi-pagi untuk menyapanya. Dan juga, ia selalu pergi tepat sebelum jam saarapan pagi di rumah sakit / ONE-SHOT


CAST: WONWOO SEVENTEEN, (Y/N) YOU

Wonwoo belongs to TUHAN YME dan emak babehnya serta pledis ent.

* * *

 _"Wonwoo!"_

 _"Hei, kenapa kamu diam saja?"_

 _"Kupikir kamu bukan orang yang banyak bicara."_

 _"Kamu tahu? Itu tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk menangis."_

 _"Kamu pasti sembuh, percayalah."_

Wonwoo melempar pulpennya ke atas meja. Inspirasi. Dia butuh inspirasi untuk menulis lirik. Bukan apa-apa, tapi melihat wajah jutek Woozi bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dikonsumsi. Terbilang buruk malah, walaupun wajah Woozi terlihat amat lucu saat cemberut. Tapi tetap saja, siapapun itu, membuat mereka marah bukanlah hal yang baik.

Oh. Tidak-tidak, bukan berarti Woozi adalah orang yang menyeramkan. Bukan, bukan. Malah, Woozi termasuk orang yang baik hati. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Wonwoo menggunakan alasan tidak enak badan dan masih dalam masa pemulihan pasca keluar dari rumah sakit—kalau dia mau. Tapi sayangnya, bahkan Wonwoo terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Hidup menjadi orang baik itu susah, ya.

 _"Kenapa kamu baik sekali, sih?"_

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul. Ngomong-ngomong soal baik, ada satu orang yang selalu protes soal mengapa dia terlalu baik. Memangnya, orang yang terlalu baik itu yang bagaimana? Entahlah. Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti.

Mata Wonwoo menerawang, kembali ke satu bulan yang lalu. Di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, Wonwoo mengenal seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat menemani hari harinya di rumah sakit.

Waktu itu, Wonwoo merasa sangat terpukul saat dia sakit. Jeonghan bahkan menangis sangat lama untuknya. Rasa bersalah menghantui dirinya sepanjang hari. Maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pagi hari setelah semalam dia di rumah sakit, Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati kesunyian di sekitarnya. Biasanya, pagi pagi semua member selalu berisik. berteriak teriak membangunkan member yang lain. Semua ribut, beberapa memesan sarapan dari restoran cepat saji, bergantian mandi, berebut pakaian, dan hal hal rusuh lainnya. Dino—selaku maknae di grup mereka, satu satunya member yang masih bersekolah di sekolah formal—mengingat Vernon memutuskan untuk homeschooling—harus bangun sangat pagi hanya untuk mandi lebih dulu dari yang lain. Nyaris tidak ada pagi hari yang tenang di dorm mereka.

Berisik, memang.

Tapi Wonwoo rindu segala hal rusuh dan berisik itu.

Sampai akhirnya pintu kamar rumah sakitnya terbuka dengan satu bantingan. BRAK! Dan muncul sebuah kepala bersurai panjang—awalnya Wonwoo mengira itu Jeonghan, jika saja suara cempreng dari pemilik kepala itu tidak menyahut—"Hei! Ada penghuni baru di kamar ini!"

Jadi, itu sangat tidak mungkin—benar-benar tidak mungkin orang itu adalah Jeonghan.

Orang asing itu masuk, bahkan sebelum Wonwoo mengizinkannya masuk. Langkahnya sedikit melompat-lompat—setidaknya itulah hal yang paling diingat Wonwoo dari orang itu.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dia berkata dengan nada penuh ceria: "Hai, kenalkan! Namaku (y/n)!"

Wonwoo masih diam di ranjangnya. Sedikit kaget dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa berbicara? Apa kamu mendengarku?" Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, orang itu sudah menyahut. "Jeon Wonwoo!" Katanya, dia menunduk melihat keterangan nama di ranjang Wonwoo. "Oh? Atau Jeon Wonu? Yang mana yang benar?"

Bingung, akhirnya Wonwoo hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Dua duanya."

"Eh?" Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya dia memutuskan. "Baiklah, kupanggil kamu Wonwoo!"

"Jadi, kamu sakit apa? Apa itu parah? Apa itu sakit? Apa kamu sudah baikan?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa dongkol. Seenaknya saja bertanya hal seperti itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Benar-benar merusak pagi harinya.

Berisik.

Tapi, alih-alih berteriak memarahinya. Wonwoo malah berkata: "Salam kenal, (y/n)."

Sungguh, Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang yang teramat baik.

"Wah! Ternyata kamu bisa bicara!" (Y/n) berteriak, matanya bersinar ceria. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia menunduk 90° kearah Wonwoo. "Oh, maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu. Sungguh."

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa."

 _Dia lucu,_ batin Wonwoo.

(Y/n) menegakkan kembali badannya. Ragu-ragu, dia melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. "Jadi, kamu sakit apa?"

"Gastritis."

"Aaahh," (y/n) mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Seakan-akan mengerti soal penyakitnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu di rawat? Aku sudah lama tidak keluar kamar, jadi kupikir aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang datang dan pergi."

"Baru semalam."

Gadis itu langsung menoleh. "Benarkah? Wah, maaf mengganggu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu baru datang."

(Y/n) menatap jam di atas meja di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Matanya membelalak. Buru-buru, dia berlari ke arah pintu seraya berkata : "Sudah waktunya jam sarapan. Aku harus kembali. Senang bertemu denganmu, Wonwoo. Jangan lupa minum obatmu!" Kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu—yang lagi-lagi dibanting.

Besoknya, (y/n) kembali lagi. Masih dengan senyumnya yang seakan tidak pernah hilang, dia menyapa Wonwoo dengan ceria. Dia bercerita soal penghuni kamar sebelum Wonwoo. Katanya, penghuni sebelumnya adalah penderita gagal ginjal, yang berhasil sembuh setelah menjalani operasi. Dan kemudian, Wonwoo datang menempati kamar itu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu diam saja?" (Y/n) bertanya, setelah bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aku mendengarkanmu bercerita. Jadi, kupikir aku harus diam."

(Y/n) mengerutkan dahinya. "Baiklah, kupikir kamu bukan orang yang banyak bicara." Katanya. "Sebentar lagi jam sarapan, jadi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Hari selanjutnya, (y/n) datang lagi. Dia membawa sekotak coklat untuk Wonwoo. "Kuberikan ini untukmu, aku mendapat banyak sekali coklat dari teman yang mengunjungiku kemarin."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Wonwoo tidak boleh makan hal lain selain makanan dari rumah sakit.

Kemudian, dia pergi sebelum jam sarapan—tepat sebelum dua belas orang menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo.

Syukurlah, setidaknya ada orang yang akan menghabiskan coklat pemberiannya.

Dan begitu seterusnya, (y/n) selalu datang di pagi hari, dan pergi sebelum jam sarapan.

Sampai suatu hari, (y/n) datang saat Wonwoo merasa sangat sedih. Mengingat dia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan member lainnya. Mengecewakan fansya. Wonwoo tidak menangis, namun itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

(Y/n) datang, sambil meneriakkan nama Wonwoo seperti biasa. Dengan ceria, dia menanyakan kabar Wonwoo—yang hanya dijawab dengan kesunyian.

Menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sedang merasa sedih, (y/n) berkata. "Kamu tahu? Itu tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk menangis. Terkadang, hidup memang tidak seperti yang kita harapkan. Begitu juga keadaan, tidak ada yang ingin sakit. Apalagi sampai masuk rumah sakit."

"Satu hal yang harus kamu ingat," (y/n) berjalan menuju pintu, dan mengucapkan sebuah kata terakhir. "Kamu pasti sembuh, percayalah."

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya (y/n) di balik pintu, Wonwoo menangis. Menumpahkan segala hal yang selama ini di pendamnya.

Di hari selanjutnya, (y/n) tidak datang. Begitu pula hari selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi. Dia menghilang. Pergi kemana, entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Wonwoo. Duduk sambil memandang kertas kosong di hadapannya.

Satu hal yang diingat Wonwoo dalam benaknya.

 _"Percayalah, kamu pasti akan sembuh."_

 _ **-FIN-**_

 _ **OKE. ABSURD. GAK JELAS.**_

 _ **Maafkan. edisi pusing ngerjain pr segudang.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
